Kamui no Ken
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Kuroko sedang bosan dirumah dan Aomine mengajaknya menonton, namun Aomine malah meninggalkannya sendiri entah mengapa Kuroko merasa hatinya sakit. Dilanjutkan acara kejar-kejaran mereka yang diakhiri nostalgia Aomine, dan pertemuan mereka kembali di pertandingan Seirin Vs Touou. Ne, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Sebuah FF berdasarkan CMV dari Team Kamui no Ken. AOKURO!


:

:

Pagi ini rasanya malas sekali untuk beraktifitas dan untung lah hari ini tak ada latihan basket, sebenarnya karena sudah diporsir (hingga malam jika kau ingin tahu!) kemarin jadi hari ini adalah waktunya mereka beristirahat, terimakasih Akashi-_kun_ karena kau masih memeliki hati (meski sedikit sekali). Dan kini pemuda bersurai biru dan bertampang datar hanya membolak-balikkan badannya diatas kasur, bosan~ tapi ia malas untuk beraktifitas. Huh menyesal ia menolak ajakan Kise untuk berkunjung onsen berdua saja, catat berdua saja! Cih mana mau dia, jika bersama-sama mungkin beda cerita. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, mana orang tuanya sedang pergi semua, bosaaaan.

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel flip berwarna hitam yang terletak dinakas itu bergetar pelan, tanda panggilan telefon sepertinya jika SMS maka hanya akan berkedip saja lampunya.

"_Moshi-mosh_." Jawab Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nada datar dan tampang yang tak kalah datar.

[Tetsu.]

"_Ha'i_ Aomine-_kun_, ada apa?"

[Kau ada waktu siang ini?]

"Ya." Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko menjawab.

"Mau menonton bersama ku? Aku ada film bagus dan tak asik jika menonton sendiri.]

Berfikir sebentar, bukan ide yang buruk kan? toh Aomine adalah cahayanya, maka dengan cepat Kuroko menjawab (tetap dengan datar) "_Ha'i_."

[Ok, ku tunggu dipersimpangan rumahmu Tetsu.]

Klik.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko Aomine langsung memutuskan sambungannya, ya sudah lah, pikir Kuroko.

Sebaiknya ia membuat makanan dahulu, setelah itu mungkin mandi dan makan siang lalu bersiap pergi, toh orang tuanya akan pulang malam nanti karena ada acara keluarga dan Kuroko memilih tak ikut tadi.

Hei, Kuroko-_kun_ ini bukan kencan kan?

.

* * *

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fijimaki**

**Inspiration by Kamui no Ken team with their CMV : Kamui no Ken- Kuroko no Basuke - cosplay video **

**Kamui no Ken © Heiwajima Shizaya **

**Pair : AoKuro **

**Warning : mengandung hints BL, Shonen Ai, MxM, Yaoi or whatever you call it, OOC, Typo(s)+Miss Typo(s) Gaje, Absurd and all stuff. **

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**RnR? **

**:**

* * *

...

"_Doumo _Aomine-_kun._" Sapa Kuroko tiba-tiba disamping Aomine yang sedang menunggunya.

Terkaget kecil Aomine dibuatnya, pemuda berkulit gelap ini menghela nafas, meski sudah berpasangan sebagai cahaya dan bayangan tetap saja tak membuatnya terbiasa akan hawa tipis milik sang surai biru lembut ini.

"Tetsu, berhentilah mengejutkanku." Ucap Aomine pelan, tak tega juga jika harus marah kepada makhluk bertampang datar namun sebenarnya berwajah manis ini

"_Sumimasen_." Jawab Kuroko meminta maaf –yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja karena nada datarnya.

"Hah ya sudah, sekarang kita langsung saja ke bioskopnya, filmya akan diputar 30 menit lagi." Ajak Aomine yang bertepatan dengan datangnya bus yang akan membawa ke tujuan mereka yakni sebuah mal besar ditokyo dan didalamnya terdapat bioskop yang mereka tuju.

.

* * *

.

Keadaan Mall besar ini sungguh ramai jika siang hari begini, banyak orang berlalu lalang dan toko-toko yang ramai pengunjung. Mereka berjalan bersama dalam hening, tak ada satupun yang ingin membuka percakapan mungkin terlalu asik menikmati suasana kali ini?

Sebuah _ringtone_ yang diyakini _soundtrack_ dari sebuah anime _hentai _berbunyi, pasti milik Aomine-_kun_ pikir Kuroko. Dan tepat, Aomine langsung merogoh kantongnya untuk mengangkat ponselnya –tak memperdulikan sekitar yang mengerenyit akan _ringtone_ 'hentai'nya– ia sedikit mengerenyit melihat sang penelpon namun tetap ia angkat, jari telunjuknya ia angkat, memberi tanda kepada Kuroko bahwa ia akan mengangkat telfon tersebut sebentar.

"_Moshi-mosh_." Jawab Aomine, Kuroko hanya diam melihat Aomine berbicara disebrang.

"Bersama Tetsu, ada apa?"

"Hah? Ok ok tunggu disana..." dan bla bla bla apa yang Aomine bicarakan sudah tak Kuroko dengar kembali kerena sang pemilik telah memutar arah kebelakang meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri.

_Are_? Jangan bilang kau lupa jika sedang bersama Kuroko-_kun,_ Aomine_-kun_?

Sedang yang ditinggal? Masih dengan wajah super datarnya ia hanya memandang kepergian Aomine, tanpa sadar tangannya meraba dadanya sendiri. 'Kenapa sakit?'

Jadi acara menonton kali ini batal, _ne_ Aomine-_kun_?

.

* * *

.

...

Menyesal dan merasa sangat bodoh, yah itu yang Aomine Daiki rasakan sekarang. bagaimana bisa ia sampai lupa jika sedang bersama Kuroko dan akan menonton bersama? Ini jelas bukan salah pemuda berwajah datar tersebut karena hawa minimnya namun ini kesalahannya yang entah kenapa bodoh sekali –meski tak rela juga ia mengakui ini. Tadi Momoi menelfonnya dan meminta bantuan yang kebetulan tak jauh dari tempatnya, dan saat ia selesai ia baru ingat jika tadi bersama Kuroko, mau kembali kesana sudah jelas filmnya sudah habis dan Kuroko mungkin sudah pulang.

Dan disini lah dia, berjalan tak tentu arah ditaman. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.00 siang dan ia malas untuk pulang cepat, kenapa tak menghubungi Kuroko? Salahkan ia lagi, karena ia lupa mengecas ponselnya tadi. Mungkin besok ia harus menyogok Kuroko dengan _vanilla shake_? Dari pada bertengkar dengan bayangannya, bisa repot diamuk Akashi dia.

Eh? rambut biru, kemeja biru? Bukankah itu Tetsu? Aomine mengerenyit sebentar, dan saat ia berjalan lebih mendekat kearah bangku taman yang diyakini sedang diduduki oleh Kuroko, maka Aomine pun berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Mengejutkan Kuroko lah rencananya, sekalian ia ingin lihat wajah terkejut si _The phantom sixth Player_ tersebut.

Lima langkah lagi

Empat langkah

Tiga langkah

Dan dua langkah lagi

Aomine semakin mendekat kearah Kuroko yang belum sadar, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Tepat dibekang Kuroko yang ternyata sedang melihat foto diponselnya. Tebak foto apa yang ia lihat? _Yap_ foto Aomine lah yang sedang Kuroko pandang, mungkinkah? Aomine ragu-ragu ingin menepuk pundak Kuroko, tangannya telah diudara.

Tangan berkulit gelap dan tetutupi oleh lengan jaket kulit hitam tersebut masih mengambang diudara, ragu antara menepuk pundak mungil itu atau membiarkan saja. Dan karena cukup lama maka sang pemilik pundak, Kuroko Tetsuya beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Aomine yang terdiam dengan tangan mengambang. Sepertinya Kuroko tak sadar akan kehadiran Aomine, dia hanya berlalu begitu saja.

_Ne_, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?

.

* * *

.

...

Bodoh! Kembali Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tadi tak langsung menangkap tangan Tetsu tadi? Setidaknya ia bisa meminta maaf bukan? Dan kini ia sedang meretuki dirinya sambil berlari mengejar Kuroko yang sedang berjalan disekitar pertokoan yang ramai, tak jauh dari arah rumahnya.

Aomine masih terus berlari, sebisa mungkin jangan kehilangan jejak manusia berhawa tipis tersebut. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa makian dari pengunjung yang ia tabrak sana-sini, ia masih terus berlari.

'_Cih sial!'_ batinnya mengerang kesal, hilang sudah jejak Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berhawa tipis itu. Aomine menjambak rambutnya kasar, kalau begini esok terpaksa ia teraktir Kuroko di maji burger, memotong uang sakunya yang rencananya akan ia gunakan untuk membeli majalah hentai favorite-nya.

ia kini berjalan dengan gontai, masih bingung antara tetap mencari Kuroko –yang pasti mustahil– atau kembali pulang?

Entahlah, _ne _Aomine-_kun_ jadi yang kau pilih?

.

* * *

.

...

Kuroko kini berjalan dengan pelan, mukanya terlihat tertekuk –jika kau teliti dengan sangat dekat– dan ia kini sedang bingung akan tujuannya.

Tadi ia tiba-tiba merasa sakit-yang-entah-apa itu dihatinya saat melihat Aomine meninggalkannya sendiri, lalu karena tiket filmnya ada di Aomine maka ia pun berjalan tak tentu arah.

Taman, entah apa yang membawanya kesini yang jelas kini ia duduk manis disalah satu bangku taman. Merogoh kantong celananya ia mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang jujur saja jarang ia bawa, ia kini mengetik beberapa angka yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala (sekedar info, ia hafal semua nomor anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan rumahnya tentunya).

Bertanya mengapa mengetik? Karena ia terlalu malas untuk membuka kontak ponselnya.

Ketemu! Maka dengan cepat ia memencet tombol hijau, melakukan panggilan.

[Nomor yang anda tuju se–]

Pip!

Kuroko mematikan ponselnya. Apa Aomine, nomor yang ia hubungi tadi, masih melakukan panggilan? Atau kenapa? Kuroko menghela nafas.

Entah kenapa pula ia membuka galeri ponselnya, membuka kumpulan foto-fotonya yang ternyata sangat lah sedikit. Hanya berisi foto keluarga, anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan dirinya yang diambil Kise secara acak.

Ia mengklik satu foto favoritnya, foto makhluk berkulit gelap yang baginya sangat berarti. Cahayanya, Aomine Daiki, foto yang ia buka sedang memakai baju kebanggaan Teiko dan sedang menshoot bola kedalam ring. Ringan dan begitu mempesona foto tersebut, Kuroko lagi-lagi tanpa sadar mengelus layar ponselnya.

'_Apa yang kulakukan?'_ batinnya bingung.

Dari pada ia semakin bingun lebih baik ia menutup ponselnya dan segera beranjak, mungkin mampir ke Maji burger bukan pilihan buruk, pikirnya lagi.

Ia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan taman tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang dicarinya dibelakangnya.

_Ne_ Kuroko-_kun_ ada apa denganmu sekarang?

.

* * *

.

...

Aomine benar-benar kesal akan dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan ceroboh namun disisi lain ia pun bingung. Kenapa ia repot-repot mencari Kuroko? Kenapa ia tak langsung pulang, mengecas ponselnya lalu meminta maaf? Entahlah fikirannya kini sedang kacau.

Ia kini masih berjalan tak tentu arah dan tanpa sadar mengingat-ingat kembali memorinya bersama sang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pertama, saat ia mentraktir si bayangan di Maji Burger dengan segelas besar _vanilla shake_. Dilanjutkan ke adegan berikutnya ketika mereka berlatih berdua, yah hanya berdua tak ada yang lain bahkan si bocah cengeng Kise pun tak ada. Dan terakhir fikirannya melayang pada memori minggu terakhir ketika mereka berdua pulang bersama dan melewati sebuah toko boneka, disana Kuroko tanpa sadar terhenti sejenak.

"Hoi Tetsu ada apa?" tanya Aomine pada waktu itu saat sadar sang bayangan sudah tak ada disampingnya, tumben ia sadar.

Kuroko masih diam tak menjawab, ia hanya asik memandang tumpukkan boneka disana dan Aomine kembali bertanya sambil mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" Kuroko tak menjawab lagi, ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah boneka anjing dengan mata biru besar seperti milinya. Ia dekap boneka itu dengan kedua tangannya dibawah dagunya dan matanya entah kenapa seolah-olah ikut membesar dan Aomine hanya terdiam ditempat.

Kuroko masih memandangnya dengan boneka itu, yang kata orang-orang dengan pandangan Puppy eyes. Kini Aomine telah sadar dan ia menepuk dahinya sebelum merebut boneka tersebut dan membawanya kekasir.

Ia tahu sekarang arti tatapan Kuroko, apa lagi selain meminta dibelikan? Difoto? Dia bukan tipikal banci kamera.

Aomine tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya dan ia kembali teringat akan kenangan berikutnya ketika ia dan Kuroko disuruh Akashi membeli minuman. Disana Kuroko ingin mengapai sebuah _snack_ yang sepertinya pesanan Murasakibara, sayangnya ia kurang tinggi untuk mencapainya.

Aomine yang melihat pun berniat membantu, ia berdiri dibelakang Kuroko dan mengambil _snack _tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Kuroko yang menatapnya –dengan sedikit mendongak– intens.

"Yang ini kan?" tanyanya waktu itu.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebelum menajawab. "_Doumo_, Aomine-_kun_." Dan akhirnya mereka membawa barang-barang belanjaan kekasir.

Plash!

Muka Aomine memerah, meski tak terlalu kentara –karena warna kulitnya– ketika ia mengingat adegan mengambil _snack_ tersebut.

Ah sudah-sudah dari pada ia semakin kacau sebaiknya ia pulang saja, besok tinggal menyogok Kuroko dengan _vanilla shake_ saat meminta maaf, pikirnya simpel dan berjalan menuju rumah.

_Hey,_ kau kenapa sih Aomine-_kun_?

.

* * *

.

...

Latihan tim basket Teiko sudah berakhir, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan kini Aomine sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum ia ingat akan janjinya kemarin.

"Oi Tetsu." Panggilnya kepada Kuroko, yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh.

"Kau pulang bersama ku." Perintah Aomine seenaknya, mungkin meniru Akashi? _Saa na_~

"_Ha'i _Aomine-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko simpel sedang Kise yang sedari tadi didekat Kuroko merangkul Kuroko sebelum akhirnya dihindari dengan mulus.

"_Mou, hidoi-ssu_ Kurokocchi. _Ne_ Aominecchi aku ikut juga yah?" pinta si _copy-cat_ satu ini dengan manjanya.

"_Iie_, kau berisik!" tolak Aomine kasar.

"_Hidoi-ssu_, Aominecchi jahat _ssu_!" rengeknya kali ini dengan air mata buaya, dan

Sret!

Sebuah gunting merah melayang dengan mulus dan menancap didinding.

'_Hampir saja._' Batin Kise lega.

"Brisik Ryouta!" kata sang kapten dengan nada menusuknya setelahnya mengambil tasnya dan mencabut gunting merah pinjaman midorima dan keluar gedung gym bersama Murasakibara.

Sedang Kise? Ia hanya masih mematung, astaga kapten mereka memang kejam.

.

* * *

.

...

Aomine dan Kuroko sekarang sedang berjalan berdua, dengan tas mereka dibahu dan sebuah bola basket melingkar apik ditangan Aomine.

"_Ne_, ada apa Aomine-_kun _mengajak pulang bersama?" tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan.

"_Emm_, itu, aku ingin meminta maaf Tetsu atas kejadian kemarin." Ucap Aomine langsung, ia sedang malas berbasa-basi.

"Sudah aku maafkan, Aomine-_kun_." Balas Kuroko dengan nada datar dan pandangan lurus kedepan. Meski sejujurnya ia masih bingung akan perasaannya. Ia masih merasa sakit namun bukan sakit hati tentunya, dan ia juga tak marah kepada Aomine bahkan sekarang ia senang berjalan bersama sang cahaya.

"Kalau begitu aku teraktir kau _vanilla shake_, Tetsu." Kata Aomine lantang dan langsung menggandengnya menuju Maji Burger.

Dan Kuroko hanya dapat tersenyum samar dibawah dekapan Aomine. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Sudah lah ia tak mau berfikir macam-macam sekarang, toh jika masih mengganjal nanti akan ada jawabannya seiring waktu, bukan? Sekarang ia nikmati saja waktunya bersama sang cahayanya. Setidaknya itu pikirnya sekarang.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**...**

Halo, perkenalkan watashi wa Shizaya desu, bisa kalian panggil Shi saja ^^  
Shi sedang mampir ke fandom ini dengan membawa FF berdasarkan sebuah CMV dari team cosplay Russia bernama Kamui no Ken, ah maaf tak bisa memberi nama akun YT mereka ataupun nama cosplayers yang jadi Kuroko atau Aomine kerena sejujurnya Shi nggak ngerti bahasa Russia jadi gomen ne~ T.T tapi kalian bisa search video mereka di YT dengan judul yang sudah Shi terakan di disclaim atas ^^ (P.s : Ada omake dibawah.)

Ne maaf jika FF shi nyampah atau mengganggu kalian :' Shi hanya ingin mampir disini kerena lagi stuck dengan ff Shi difandom sebelah hiks :'

Ne semoga ff ini menghibur kalian

So, Mind to Review Minna?

Ah~ Thanks before bagi yang sudah membaca (dan mereview jika ada)

Jaa mata ne~

.

* * *

...

**Omake**

Hari ini jadwal pertandingan Seirin vs Touou, entah bagaimana persaan Kuroko kali ini. ia harus bertemu dan bertanding sebagai lawan dilapangan bersama mantan cahayanya, Aomine Daiki.

Senang, tentu ia merasa senang namun sekaligus berambisi untuk mengalahkannya. Rindu jika boleh jujur, semenjak ia keluar dari Kiseki no Sedai kerena sudah tak sejalan lagi dengan mereka, ia menjadi jarang bertemu mereka semua terutama Aomine dan Akashi.

Kini ia ada diruang ganti bersama semua anggota Seirin, ia tak fokus mendengar arahan sang _coach,_ Aida Riko, mungkin nanti ia akan bertanya kepada sang cahaya barunya, Kagami Taiga.

Ah dari pada ia semakin bingung mungkin mencari minum lebih baik.

"_Sumimasen_." Kata Kuroko sambil mengangkat tangan, Aida yang melihat hanya mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

"Bisakah saya izin keluar untuk mencari minum, Aida-_san?_" izinnya formal dan Aida hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat dan kembali melanjutkan gagasan-gagasannya kembali.

Kuroko pun melesat keluar dengan hawa tipisnya, namun entah kenapa kakinya tak membawa kesebuah mesin minuman melainkan keatas atap.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan Kuroko terdiam.

Pasalnya, didepan sana terdapat sang mantan cahaya, Aomine sedang terbaring dengan nyaman ditutupi sebuah majalah yang diyakini majalah berate tinggi.

"_Hisashiburi,_ Aomine-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan duduk disamping Aomine.

Aomine yang mendapat sapaan segera terlonjak kaget, pasalnya ia hanya beristirahat bukan benar-benar tidur.

"Te-Tetsu?" katanya kaget, ia menutup majalahnya dan menyimpan disampingnya.

"_Ha'i"_

Aomine dan Kuroko hanya terdiam, mereka berdua hanya duduk bersama dan menikmati angin. Aomine yang jengah pun berfikir untuk kembali berkumpul dengan timnya, maka ia pun berdiri mengambil majalah dan bola basket disampingnya. Sebelum,

Grep!

Tangan mungil kuroko yang berbalut handband mencegatnya.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" tanyanya yang entah dengan nada sedikit menusuk.

Kuroko hanya terdiam tanpa melepas genggamannya, Aomine yang kesal pun membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap sang mantan bayangan. Ia memandang menghina Kuroko.

Kuroko yang merasa dipandangi akhirnya mendongak, sebelum akhirnya ia dengan berani menjinjit menyamakan tinggi dengan Aomine (yang sejujurnya masih belum sama tinggi).

Cup!

Kuroko mencium tepat dipipi Aomine dan menyebabkan sang pemuda berkulit gelap terdiam, bahkan bola dan majalahnya terjatuh dengan mulus. Mulutnya kelu, apa maksud Kuroko? Pikirnya berkecamuk.

Sedang sang tersangka hanya tersenyum tipis namun tertangkap mata Aomine dan semakin membuatnya kelu. Pada akhirnya Kuroko berjalan melewati sang mantan cahaya dengan senyum tipis yang masih terukir.

Aomine masih membeku, ia tak bermimpi dicium Kuroko kan? batinnya terguncang. Dan tahu kah kalian apa yang terjadi ketika Kuroko melewati Aomine tadi? Ia berbisik yang sayangnya tertangkap telinga Aomine dengan jelas. Itu membuat sang pemuda pecinta dada besar semakin membatu.

"_Daisuki_, Aomine-_kun_."

_Ne_, itukah jawaban akan perasaanmu selama ini Kuroko-_kun_?

* * *

**Real FIN**


End file.
